


Not Very Kanye Of You

by CuckMaster3000



Category: Bucklington - Fandom
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Dark, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, I'm not too sure yet, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Maybe Rape But Later, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rohypnol, So yeah, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, Surprise Adoption, Violence, but i am sorry, stockholm syndrome may be added, there is noncon touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuckMaster3000/pseuds/CuckMaster3000
Summary: This is an experimental type story because firstly, it involves an actual story with chapters which I'm not too good at (but I will try) and secondly, I wanted to add a morbid look at relationships which is incredibly dark (kidnapping and surprise adoption).Read at your own discretion, it is very very dark, I will involve warnings in the notes dw.The title of this story is due to me trying to find a good title and laughing about it with my friend. He wanted to just call it 'rape' but I felt that's too on the nose, so I tried to think of that one funny meme: that's not very cash money of you', but I said Kanye instead. So now it is 'That's not very Kanye of you'Oh yeah, uhm, comments are welcome, tell me if I should abandon this cursed creature or if I should continue it. Love you. From your ha ha funny knobhead who can't write normal things.(added graphic violence - it's for the later chapters ;))
Relationships: BedBananas & Bucklington (Video Blogging RPF), BedBananas/Bucklington (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just the intro mate, nothing too dark, just introduces it and like basically its for you's to read and tell me if I should continue. And because like, this fandom kinda small bro, if I get like two kudos I'll probably add another chapter.

Plan 1 - Deception

Buck was excited to meet up with Bed considering it was just them. He enjoyed his streamer friends but sometimes he grew overwhelmed by such a big meetup. It seemed like a thrilling idea to just visit Bed and enjoy just his company for once; he hoped Bed felt the same way.

When he’d reached where the blond lived, said blond texted him an address to a bar with Bed following it by texting him something following the lines of them going to Bed’s house after they had a couple drinks together. Buck didn’t find it too strange considering it was Bed and so the brunet called an uber and followed the address. Small talk was never Buck’s fortei so the drive was relatively noiseless which gave Buck time to let his mind wander. 

Of course, the first thing that passed through his mind was whether or not he’d packed his essentials despite him using his phone and double checking he’d brought a charger even though Bed would definitely have one. Once he’d finished with his baggage recap, Buck decided to think about the last time he’d seen Bed. Face cam wise, it would be when they last called and joked about random topics before streaming together. But in real life it was a while back with all of their friends in an air b and b and he had barely spoken with Bed unless it was with the whole group. A mindless hum followed his thoughts which earned a skeptical look from the driver but he just shrugged ever so slightly and returned to driving through the street.

Looking out of the car window, the brunet surmised it was getting darker, his first instinct being to pull out his phone and check the time. Just as his brain processed the ‘21:34’, Buck’s eyes quickly focused on the notification for two text messages from Bed. He must have had his phone on silent. Unlocking his phone, Buck read through the texts. The first was Bed replying to an insult Buck had sent prior to him getting in the uber and the second was sent five minutes ago essentially saying he was already at the bar.

Quickly changing to google maps, Buck noticed he was practically there, hopping back onto his messages to tell Bed exactly that. Exchanging a few texts with his friend, the brunet felt the car pull to a stop and he awkwardly thanked the driver before looking around for Bed and this bar he was supposed to be at. As the uber drove off, Buck was beginning to panic, somehow thinking he’d gotten the address wrong and so he looked down at his phone and checked through Bed’s messages.

Almost as though a scripted event, the blond had messaged him telling him to look across the street, the term ‘dumbass’ being used as well. Scoffing at his phone, Buck diverted his eyes to where his friend was standing across the street; Buck quickly checked the road before crossing, a stupid grin on his face as he approached his friend. Bed returned the brunet’s grin with his own pleased smile before moving over and embracing him into a hug. “Fuck man, ain’t seen you in ages,” Buck’s voice was somehow out of breath and Bed only laughed as they pulled away from the hug. “Except you did see me like the other day o-” Bed was cut off by the brunet’s humoured but annoyed remark, “I’m not talking about face cam for fuck’s sake,”

Bed only laughed again as he raised his eyebrows at Buck’s enthusiasm, calming down only to point to behind Buck on the street and explain, “yeah, so the bar’s over there and looking at your luggage, if I can even call it that,” Bed paused momentarily as he looked at Buck’s moderately large backpack and rolled his eyes, “we can just head on in there, yeah?” The blond was not wrong, Buck had his phone in his pocket along with some earphones whilst he had a few clothes and other small bits stuffed into his bag; in Buck’s defense, Bed had told him to pack lightly since he wouldn’t need too much.

Buck could only lightly laugh in agreement and turned so he was facing the direction of the bar, “lead the way, good sir,” The blond seemed to share the same amount of hypnotic, happy energy as Buck and so Bed simply just laughed at Buck’s antics before abiding. As Bed walked passed the brunet, he was still chuckling and looking down whilst shaking his head to try to stop his laughter. Of course, Buck wandered alongside the blond and tried to sigh dramatically before laughing again causing the chain reaction of Bed echoing the laughter. 

“God, we need to stop laughing, people will start to think we’re high off our asses,” Buck’s laughter slowed down and he cheekily remarked, “Well hopefully we can get high later on, yeah?” Nodding at Buck’s idea, Bed rolled his eyes and grabbed Buck’s arm to stop him from walking forward. “We’re here,”

Flinching at the sudden touch on his arm, Buck looked to Bed with furrowed brows and jokingly said, “Yeah ok, didn’t have to grab me so hard though, jeez,” Bed seemed to flush slightly but quickly laughed it off, apologised and led the brunet into the bar. It was surprisingly busy and it looked quite nice from the interior Buck had deducted. Actually, busy was an understatement, this place was packed; Buck could tell from how Bed had to raise his voice, “I’ll get us some drinks, you head over there and find us a place to sit,”

Smiling to Bed, Buck nodded and looked over to where his friend had pointed, noticing a place in the bar with some chairs, tables and bar stools with tables of equal height circling the edges of the area. The brunet headed off in the direction, slipping past the mass of people who were drinking with their friends, not really dancing to the music since they were probably too pissed to do so. Managing to make his way to the more relaxed area, Buck managed to find a few free barstools near the edge, a seemingly good enough place to sit, especially when everywhere else was either taken or had drunk people crowding near them. Deciding to act quickly, Buck was able to occupy the seats, slouching slightly as he awaited the blond’s return; this might as well be a good enough time to check social media. 

As Buck was sliding through his DMs with his other friends, he didn’t notice his friend creeping up behind him. Bed practically appeared out of nowhere when he put Buck’s drink down from the brunet’s point of view and so he managed to jump at the sudden fright. Bed of course laughed at him as he sat next to him, already sipping on whatever drink he had gotten, and Buck took the time to look at the drink Bed got for him. Eventually, Buck rolled his eyes and echoed Bed’s actions of drinking, except he decided to actually drink instead of sip. In fact, Buck was confused by how his friend hadn’t practically hoovered up the drink considering the blond’s deviancy. But either way, Buck didn’t care and continued with worrying about his own alcohol intake; which surprised him since he didn’t drink often.

Bed also seemed to notice this and interrupted their conversation with an amused expression, “Getting here must’ve been boring I guess, you’re drinking a fuck ton,” Looking down at both of their drinks, Buck surmised the blond was correct, he was near finished with his glass whilst the blond was barely halfway down. “Fuck, I didn’t even realise, but you’re right, it was fucking horrible getting here,” Bed seemed to laugh at that a little too much, but Buck wasn’t too swayed by it considering he was still wondering how he’d drunk his drink so fast. “Yeah, a’ight, I’ll grab us both more drinks and then maybe another round before we head over to mine?” Buck liked that idea and responded with a smile, a slight laugh and ended it with him finishing his glass.

While waiting for Bed, Buck decided to take a quick drink from Bed’s glass for the sake of it and returned to checking his phone, replying to messages and saying he was doing okay or just typically making jokes. The brunet looked up from his phone and subconsciously nudged his backpack from beneath the table with his foot to be sure it was there before taking a glance about the crowded area they were in. It seemed there were more people here now. Noticing the change in the amount of people, Buck checked his phone’s time and saw he’d been in the bar for about 30 minutes which made him smile knowing he’d manage to spend that time talking with Bed.

Soon enough, the blond returned with their drinks, Buck taking his and drinking from it whilst Bed simply watched. Buck didn’t really notice the look in his friend’s eyes, but he could sense there was something up and stopped drinking to look at Bed. It must have been Buck’s imagination, Bed seemed happy enough now, especially when he continued their conversation which lasted quite a while.

When Bed had started on his second drink, Buck was practically finished with his own and both friends caught on to this. “Damn, Buck, you’re full of surprises tonight, I’ll grab you another and then maybe we head to mine?” Buck managed to nod, feeling guilty he was causing Bed to spend so much on him, “I can pay this time if you want?” Bed simply denied with a genuine smile and took a quick gulp from his own drink before getting Buck his third one. The brunet sat and looked at his two empty glasses and decided to grab from his most recent glass and drink down the remnants of what was left, starting to feel somewhat tipsy.

When Bed had returned, he came to find Buck scrolling through his DMs, and the brunet didn’t notice how the blond seemed to clench his jaw and tighten his grip on the glass as he watched. But as Buck felt the presence behind him, he turned to look at Bed and the blond was smiling and simply handed him the glass. Once more, their conversation picked back up, their topic being about streaming and a more deeper look into their futures, which somehow led to Buck cheekily asking, “So, you got yourself a girlfriend yet?”

Bed seemed to grimace at that, which Buck didn’t pick up on- in fact, he hadn’t been picking up on many of the strange reactions Bed would have. Either way, Bed spoke out with added strain to his voice, “Nah, what about you?” There was a look in the blond’s eyes that resembled an intensity which Buck simply ignored before he replied, “No, but I’m planning on finding me a gamer girl some day,” Bed’s eyes had turned somewhat dark before he forced out a smile, Buck still being somehow oblivious to him. Following the smile, Bed managed a much more realistic laugh before he took a sip of his drink, his eyes trailing over to the brunet’s own glass. The glass which was slowly losing its amount of alcohol.

“Right, I’m heading to the toilet, we can finish our drinks after and head to yours?” Bed looked to Buck with some strange excitement in his eyes when he heard that, nodding as he took another sip of his drink. Buck thought nothing of it and pulled himself from his bar stool, finding difficulty in weaving his way to the bathrooms. Once more, Bed’s eyes never seemed to look away from Buck’s figure as he left, the brunet being oblivious due to his concentration being more on not falling over.

When Buck had found his way to the toilet, he found it still quite an issue to get to a urinal, fumbling passed some random drunks who weren’t even going to the toilet but just loitering for some reason. Eitherway, he managed to make his way there, get his business done and head to the sink to wash his hands. Now he had to brave the trek back, and somehow it was even harder than the first time. As he was walking, a random girl had bumped into him and sent him stumbling in the wrong direction which was more than just a mild inconvenience but Buck had decided to just return back to making his way to Bed.

Finally, he had found his way back to his friend, who was sipping his drink whilst scrolling through social media. Buck decided to spice up his return by energetically jumping onto his stool and scaring Bed, which worked and caused the blond to jump and laugh at Buck’s shitty attempt at comedy. Once he sat down comfortably, they both returned back to their conversation, Bed directing it back to the laid back humorous banter between them. As he drank, Bed seemed to watch him, still sipping on his own glass as he did so. Their conversation had dwindled as Buck drank down the last of his alcohol, watching Bed gulp down his own one just to be finished as well.

“You didn’t have to drink it all, I would've waited, you know?” The blond simply waved Buck’s concern off keeping an odd smile as he hurriedly said “It’s okay, how ‘bout we head to mine?” Since that was the plan, the brunet didn’t say no, but he did wonder why Bed was acting more tense, but Buck simply didn’t have the nerve or energy to point it out. So of course, they began their way out of the bar, Buck pulling his bag up over his shoulders and following Bed through the maze of crowded people until they were outside.

The air outside was fresh compared to the clammy heat of inside the bar and Buck seemed to find this refreshing, although he was also starting to feel dizzy. He couldn’t have drank that much, could he? Everything seemed to be slowing down and speeding up for him, the air feeling strange to his lungs, but he was still sober enough to see Bed calling for an uber. Despite being able to see Bed and being able to hear him, Buck couldn’t seem to register the words in time and he was growing impatient with how Bed was still on the phone: he needed to tell Bed what was happening.

Eventually, the blond put down his phone and looked to Buck, having a strange smile on his face as he stupidly said, “Jeez, looks like you’ve had a lot to drink,” Scowling at the blond, Buck tried to say how he felt but Bed only laughed and told him they’d be at Bed’s house soon. Speaking of which, Buck had never seen Bed’s house before so this would be pretty exciting, but his thoughts were interrupted by a car which Bed had directed Buck into. How was the uber so quick; or was his mind simply too slow?

In the car, Bed seemed to make conversation, and he heard Bed say something along the lines of ‘he’s had a bit too much to drink’ which they both knew was a lie, so why was Bed saying it? Trying to express his confusion and distress, Buck could only slur out a word or two which seemed to prove Bed’s point right, and the uber driver somehow had the audacity to call Bed a good friend for staying sober and bringing him home. 

“Tanner,” Surprised at his own voice, Buck had managed a coherent word, Bed’s name. But Bed only ignored it, why was he ignoring him? And since when did they leave the uber?

Buck was so lost, everywhere was spinning and all his thoughts weren’t working properly, it was like his memories were working like frames in a slide show and he couldn’t understand the plot. But just before his mind went totally blank, just before he was sent into the terrifying darkness, just before he lost himself to the void of unconsciousness, Bed said something, something cold and unnerving, something Buck wouldn’t remember when he would wake up.

“Don’t worry baby binky, I’m gonna take good care of you,”

People consider sleeping feels like a matter of seconds before you wake up, but to Buck, it felt like hours. He could feel the time weighing on him as his eyes struggled to open, and even when they did open, there was still only darkness. Maybe this could still be a dream, Buck could only hope.

  
  
  
  



	2. Plan 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'tis plan 2 of the story.  
> I tried to make this as realistic as I could in a 'I just woke up from being drugged' sense, and I feel I hit the mark in a way. No warnings here other than the generic 'Bed literally just kidnapped his friend'.  
> This chapter is heavy with words, the next hopefully will be more of the two talking an delving deeper into the whole 'kidnapping psyche' - That's if I do make another which is about at a 65% chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am British so pls mind the spelling :) -- Oh Oh, also I used Buck and Bed's names.. Andrew and Tanner ye? I'm about 95% sure that's right.
> 
> If you somehow got through the first chapter without realising this is a dark story B)  
> Warnings:  
> -Kidnapping  
> -Recovering from being drugged  
> -Semi - Non consensual kiss  
> -Lots of crying

Plan 2 - Betrayal

  
  


What happened?

Buck’s eyes couldn’t register his surroundings, there was simply darkness; a weight over his eyes complimenting the feeling of exhaustion that dragged him down. It brushed his eyelashes when he blinked, adding more irritation to the dryness of his eyes. He should try to wipe them and see what was covering his eyesight, his brain was stuck between a dream state and reality, everything felt so hard to accomplish. It took a while for his limbs to register their ability to move, along with his nerves to figure out what he could feel apart from the horrid pain in his eyes. As Buck’s brain figured out what was happening, it finally surmised his general position. First it figured out that he was sitting, his legs outstretched in front of him awkwardly bent so his ankles were together. He then figured out his back was leaning against a large cold surface, most definitely a wall and so he must be on the floor. It also must be some form of stone: concrete perhaps.

Rolling his shoulders to get his aching muscles to work, he realised the reason behind why they ached so much. Buck’s arms were behind him, his wrists mirroring how his ankles were crossed together: why is he in such an uncomfortable position? It took Buck a moment to figure out, a moment and an attempt to finally wipe his eyes. A cold ring of metal surrounded both his wrists, restricting his hands from being able to move and what seemed even worse was that these chains were linked up to the wall. His fingers could feel the cold, heavy metal lead to a small loop built into the wall, there wasn’t much slack in the chain that connected his wrists to the wall, but it was enough. Buck’s wrists, however, were very tightly constrained together; the brunet could feel the size of the restraints on his wrists and concluded that they were likely to be handcuffs.

When Buck tried to move his legs, he was shocked to learn his ankles were also restricted by chains that mirrored the cuffs on his wrists, although these were tighter together. Wait, how could he know that the shackles were cold? Now he could feel the air on his nerves, specifically on his feet, legs, arms and face. It seemed the only clothing he was wearing was his shirt and his boxers; Buck shivered, perhaps it was fear, disgust or simply the cool air inside of whatever sort of room he was in.

A sob left his dry mouth, his throat aching with a horrible taste lingering deep on his tongue, he wanted to call out but he was too frightened and his throat was too raw. Each time he’d move, it would cause a loud noise of his chains making contact with each other, reminding him of his situation and causing his limbs to cringe.

How did he get into this situation, why was he here? Buck tried so hard to refresh his memory, going through a step by step of his most recent memories but they all seemed so clustered. A bar, there was a bar, why was he in a bar? It was Bed, he was meeting with his friend in the bar, he’d come to visit Bed. Wondering what could have possibly happened to his blond friend, Buck tried to focus on his most recent memory, something that provided a reason behind his situation. Did they leave the bar? They must have left the bar, he’d went to the bathroom, he’d had quite a few drinks but not enough to possibly feel like this. Where was Bed? Was he trapped in the same situation? Was anyone looking for him? Buck wanted to scream, but all that came out was a broken, shattered sob that really proved how terrible a state he was in. 

It was so silent aside from the metal clinks of chains rubbing together and Buck’s labored breathing from his panic and shock. All he could think about was what was happening to him and what was planned for him and his imagination made each idea or theory even worse than the last. Time was dragging on and Buck thought he’d actually sleep again from how exhausted his body felt, the only thing keeping him awake being the adrenaline and fear that surrounded his cloudy mind. Buck wondered how long he’d been unconscious for, maybe he still was unconscious and this was all a dirty dream. But there were too many reasons proving his idea to be incorrect, he could feel practically everything, from the cold prickling his skin to the headache that simply wouldn’t go away. As time dragged on further, all the brunet could hope for was someone to actually enter whatever room he was in, preferably a police officer but Buck’s dwindling hope seemed to doubt the chance of that happening. 

Probably an hour later of struggling to sleep, Buck’s mind was in more of a clear state, his thoughts being less dizzy and convoluted as opposed to when he’d first woken up. Maybe it was longer than an hour, Buck’s mouth was much drier than before but that disgusting taste of bitter alcohol and whatever else continued to lurk in the back of his throat. With his brain in a more functional state, Buck felt his stomach churn as he tried to swallow the taste away, somehow only making it worse and causing a horrible feeling from inside him. Unsurprisingly, his actions caused his demise, the build up of liquid at the base of his throat and his attempts at keeping it down made everything worse. Eventually, his body and mind caved into the disgusting feeling, Buck’s legs pulling inwards with his ankles still restrained, his shoulders tilting with a struggle to move his upper body away from where he was sat as his neck leaned out. Pretty much all of the alcohol he’d drunk that night and the small amount of food he’d eaten was all gone, a revolting puddle producing a horrid smell on the concrete floor. Worst of all the taste in his mouth grew stronger and potent, his desperation for water suddenly growing tenfold as he spat out what little he could of the remnants that lingered in his mouth.

Buck was grateful for the slack in the chain that connected his bound wrists to the wall; it let him manage to move his body further away from the mess he’d caused until he hit a corner. A defeated and whimpered sigh escaped the brunet’s lips as he struggled to find comfort against his new position in the corner of the room, maybe he’d die from thirst here, probably a better death than what other possibilities there were. Buck’s wrists were hurting, he tried to relax his body but his legs were subconsciously pulled up so his knees were against his chest, his ankles hurting from the position. The feeling in his wrists was worse since he was leant in the corner of the room, the slack from the chain connected to the wall just enough to let Buck be there, but not enough to provide comfort.

Then like some cursed miracle, a new noise, a flush of fresh air and a way for the putrid smell to finally leave the clammy room he was forced into. Buck wasn’t dumb, he didn’t want to speak, he refused to be aggressive nor beg, he needed to try to be calm and deduct what he could. But it almost seemed as if the door opened by itself, or maybe it was just a noise to give Buck a form of hope. Then he realised it wasn’t just a noise, through whatever black material that blocked his dry eyes, Buck was still able to sense a form of light; he could almost feel it on his body…

Until there was something that covered it, a shadow most definitely.

Buck couldn’t stand this silence, it may have only lasted little more than two seconds, but the brunet felt each second as a minute. Yet the moment passed to Buck’s relief, until he realised that a voice was the cause of the silence’s disappearance. It was quiet, a small whisper of ‘shit’ before the looming shadow disappeared, leaving Buck with the light once more; For a moment, the brunet couldn’t understand why his captor was acting so strange, but he soon figured it out. Like a scared puppy, Buck cowered and backed himself into the corner as much as he possibly could whilst this shadow returned, stepping into the room Buck was trapped in. Hearing the footsteps, they seemed quiet, like simple shoes but they grew louder nonetheless until Buck felt the presence of the figure practically beside him. There were more noises, like a brush or perhaps a bag, it was so difficult to decipher what was happening until a strong chemical smell hit Buck like a tidal wave. A few more noises, a sponge or perhaps a wet towel until the figure got up to probably dispose of the brunet’s mess.

His heart was trapped in his throat, a flush covering his face from how awake he was suddenly feeling; this was the moment when he’d find out his captor’s intentions for him, this was the climax of this tragic story. There were no words spoken, only the presence of the shadow’s return, and Buck couldn’t cower any further backwards even as he could hear the entity loom closer. Why couldn’t the earth just swallow him and take him away from this mess? Seeing nothing through the irritating material that was tight across his eyes, Buck tried so desperately to hear what was happening, what his captor was doing, but he couldn’t figure it out. There was a noise, like clothes pulling in a strange sense, and shoes shuffling on the ground, Buck assumed this person had crouched down to his level; Still, Buck refused to move, his knees touching his chest and his back as far into the wall as possible, his hands being smothered beneath it.

A whimper left Buck’s throat as he flinched in such a way that sped his heart rate up even faster all simply due to a faint touch over his cheek. The hand was gentle and warm, and it seemed to caress over Buck’s cheek for a moment before he could feel a thumb wipe at a tear that was about to join the dry tears covering his red face. Finally, words were spoken, Buck had whimpered once more beforehand but the voice cut him off, “Sorry, I didn’t realise you’d been awake for so long, you must be feeling terrible. I’ll grab you a drink, Binky, and some painkillers to ease your headache. You’ve got a headache, right? The internet isn’t always right about these things,”

Buck was in shock, his face felt drained of blood, cold to the touch; his fingers were numb, like the blood was cut off completely; his stomach was in more pain than ever, his intestines in a knot; and finally, he felt a sinking feeling of betrayal, hatred and anguish. That voice belonged to Bed. That voice was the voice of his friend, a friend he trusted, a friend he cherished. Let this be a dream or perhaps a hallucination, anything was better than this grotesque climax. But it wasn’t, nothing could ever be that simple, could it? Buck couldn’t reply, he couldn’t think straight, he was stuck between wanting to cry and wanting to scream in anger. It turned out he was already crying, though; he only realised it when Bed’s thumb was wiping at the flow of tears that dampened his blindfold. “Now, Buck, if I wanted you to not speak, I would’ve gagged you, so answer my question,”

Still, Buck was traumatised, unable to form a coherent sentence, completely baffled by what was happening to him. All the brunet could manage was a small, quiet, stuttered ‘Tanner’ which only seemed to agitate Bed more, the blond’s response simply being, “Yes, Binky, that’s my name, now answer my question. Let me repeat it for you, I know you must be feeling a little bit dizzy, so do you have a headache and do you want some water?” Finally Buck whimpered out a sob and nodded his head, feeling a passenger in his own body as he was unable to form a straight opinion and so all he could manage was to obey the question. Yet, Buck’s attempts at co-operation didn’t satisfy the blond, a sigh befalling Buck’s ears as he heard Bed say, “Words, Buck. Like I said, I didn’t gag you for a reason,”

A loud sob followed by a few whimpers and Buck managed a quiet, raspy ‘yes’ which qualified for Bed to torture the brunet more and reply with, “Yes what?” It took a moment to register the question, but Buck soon understood, “Yes, please,” His voice was clouded with weakness, all of his distraught feelings compacted into the noise of his words. Finally, Bed seemed to allow the bound brunet’s response and Buck managed to hear the blond stand and leave the room, the door still open with the light and air pouring in. In his moment of solitude, Buck finally let himself truly cry, choked hiccups echoing from his throat as he buried his head into his knees. The blindfold was damp now, along with his knees and cheeks, but Buck kept crying; he cried until there were no more tears and only soft sniffles and whimpers reflecting his sadness.

When Bed returned, Buck could hear some form of gasp resembling that of shock before he heard a glass being settled down on the floor by where the door must be. Once more, Bed’s presence was near him, although the blond seemed closer, more to the side of him. “Oh, Buck, I’m sorry Binky. I know I shouldn’t have left you for so long,” the brunet felt confusion more than anything, why was Bed acting so kind and caring? A hand was in his hair, petting it, but Buck’s head remained against his knees; he wanted nothing to do with this moment, how could Bed possibly say he was sorry? “Buck look at me,” Bed’s voice was undoubtedly natural with care, he somehow believed what he was doing was kind or perhaps loving, but Buck still refused with a mumbled hum resembling a ‘no’. “Andrew, baby, look at me right now,” the voice was stern and dominating, completely unlike Bed’s presumed persona, Buck could only focus on how Bed had used his real name and grew infuriated. Somehow it was as if all his anger had been flushed back into him, all of the memories of the blond who was terrorising him flowing into his mind.

Buck lashed out, his body flinching backwards as far into the wall as he could possibly make it as his head lifted up with a speed which shocked Bed. Screaming a ‘no’ in as loud a voice he could muster, Buck tried to calm himself down as he felt his heart rate increase with each moment; it seemed his outburst had rendered Bed surprised too, Buck couldn’t hear the blond anymore, and his hand was gone from his hair. Although he was focused on controlling his breathing, the brunet could still hear as Bed stood and moved to where he had left the glass before hearing the looming presence of his old friend return. Now Buck was scared again, his breathing had settled and his body was drained of blood along with him cowering as far away from the shadow as he could.

Bed didn’t speak a word, Buck could just hear him crouch down and close the distance between them. Turning his head to the wall in an attempt to avoid the blond, it only worsened his situation, the hand returning to his hair but in a much more aggressive way. With his head being forced in Bed’s direction, Buck simply gave in, worried his ‘friend’ might hurt him in some way. Buck’s compliance seemed to calm the blond, a slight hum befalling the brunet’s ears as the hand in his hair began to pet him again. “I’ll let you off for that outburst, Binky, but don’t ever do it again,” Bed’s voice was somehow soothing yet powerful at the same time. Buck couldn’t dwindle on that for too long, however, since he felt a cold glass press against his bottom lip and drag him from his horrified thoughts. The glass tilted and Buck felt refreshing water spill over his lip and into his mouth; soon Buck gave up with dignity and was greedily gulping down the water Bed provided, ignoring how he dribbled quite a bit down his chin and onto his shirt. 

But of course, all good things come to an end, the glass was drained and Buck could hear Bed’s quiet laugh. After having his throat refreshed and his mind less fuzzy from his emotions, the brunet tried to speak, “Why?” Hearing his voice, it was clear to him his throat was still in disrepair, but at least he was able to converse in some way. Bed’s voice sounded alien to him when he replied, “Because I love you, and I need to keep you safe,” Only managing a quiet sob in response, Buck tried to search his mind for a way to persuade his captor to free him: a way to put sense into Bed.

First he heard the noise of Bed standing, then he felt the hand petting his hair leave, and then he heard footsteps moving away from him. “No, Bed, wait,” calling out so loud was painful to Buck, but he needed Bed’s attention. He succeeded in his attempt, hearing the footsteps stop, turn and warily move closer. Not saying a word, Bed just hummed, as in meaning he was awaiting what Buck had to say. Thoughts firing like bullets, Buck tried to think of anything that could make him feel better in this situation, but time was running out and so he said the first thing he could think of, “The blindfold,” Once again, Bed only responded with a quiet hum, as though he were in thought; Buck was certain the blond would tease him and ask what he meant by ‘The blindfold’, but Bed surprised him.

“You want the blindfold off,” A pause, “Ok, if I do this, you need to give me something in return,” Hearing that voice and those words, Buck was desperate and nodded his head, his dry voice blabbering out ‘yes’ and ‘anything’. Sufficed with the brunet’s response, Bed was once more crouched down to Buck’s level, except now he was in front of him. “Put your legs down,” Buck whimpered, wondering what he’d just agreed to, but he couldn’t back away now and so he let his legs fall from his chest and awkwardly bend out in front of him. Flinching in shock, Buck felt Bed’s knee lean between his legs, a gap Buck had stupidly left between his tied ankles and his crotch- Bed’s other knee was to the side.

Comforting hands wrapped around Buck’s head, sifting through his dark curls and toying with the ties of the blindfold when suddenly, Buck felt a hot breath against his cheek, leant up to his ear. “Do you know what I want?” How could Bed make such a dark voice? Whining a small squeak in response, Buck timidly shook his head, shuddering at the feel of the blond’s hands playing with his hair. “I want you to admit you love me back, and where better to start than with a kiss?”

His heart stopped, it felt like everything went silent and before Buck could think, Bed had pulled his lips away from his ear and straight against the brunet’s lips. The hands in his hair tightened whilst the blond kissed against Buck’s frigid body, unable to kiss back. As his captor leant back, Buck could tell he was disappointed, his point proven when Bed’s cold voice returned, “Buck, I thought you wanted this blindfold off,” Knowing exactly what Bed meant, Buck had about three seconds to make his decision and for some reason time went faster than it ever had before. In those seconds, Buck had nodded without his brain’s true consent, but he felt Bed’s excitement as the hands in his hair softened and began to slowly unfold each knot in the blindfold. As the brunet let his thoughts and fears race around him, Bed leant back in and pressed a soft kiss against Buck, but Buck still wasn’t able to return it. The hands in his hair tightened, completely stopping their actions as Bed kept his lips pressed to Buck’s awaiting the brunet’s promised obedience.

Finally, Buck managed it, wincing from the pain in his hair he leant his head and pressed his lips to Bed’s, his insides churning at the terrible action he was committing. Yet soon, Bed pulled away, and Buck could feel the heavy black material from his eyes drag away too. Seeing was difficult, his eyes were clammy with tears and heavy from the drugs Bed must’ve given him; but he still managed a few blinks before the light hit him fully. His head was throbbing with pain as he looked in Bed’s direction, his old friend only being a strange silhouette from how hard his brain was struggling to cope. As Buck winced, groaned and hid his head from the light, Bed gasped rather loudly and backed up slightly, muttering a sort of apology as he reached behind him and grabbed something.

“I completely forgot about these, it’s not my fault, though. Someone had to make it difficult by making a big fuss,” Buck knew Bed was regarding him with that statement, scolding him as if he were a child; But the brunet was still intrigued at what Bed had forgotten. Once Buck’s eyes were functional, he peered up and saw Bed’s face, it was the same face he’d seen so many times before. Even his eyes seemed genuine with care, only the tiniest hint of horror within them. As Buck’s mind practically froze from seeing his friend in such a strange and surreal state, he missed the blond’s hand with two pills in it; until Bed moved closer and showed them to the poor, startled brunet. “The painkillers. You’re able to swallow them dry, right? I’m in a hurry, Binky,”

Although he hated seeing the person he’d considered his most trusted friend, he didn’t want him to leave, but Buck wasn’t able to speak words as when he opened his mouth, Bed’s fingers and pushed the pills past his lips and into his mouth. Desperately trying not to spit them out, Buck swallowed the large pills and gagged lightly after doing so, in a hurry to call out for Bed and ask for more privileges. “No, please Tanner,” As Bed stood, he only turned and cooed at Buck’s need for him to stay, mockingly replying with, “It’s cute you don’t want me to leave, Binky, but I gotta go,” and with those words, Bed made to leave.

The door shut behind Bed, and once more Buck was alone and in fear. With his head filled with such contrasting emotions, the brunet pulled his knees back up to his chest and sobbed into them once more, eventually bursting into uncontrollable tears. This wasn’t a dream, it wasn’t a nightmare, it was a reality. A cruel and unforgiving reality. His tears must have lasted hours perhaps, but Buck couldn’t decipher time in such a dark room with his brain melting with the influx of feelings and thoughts. When would Bed return? Once more, Buck caved in and soon he was drowned by sleep, his head hung heavy against the wall and his legs outstretched in an uncomfortable way.

Sleep seemed to be his only solace… Until the nightmares began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You got through it, well done :D
> 
> This story is cursed and I can't tell if I hate it, love it or hate that I love it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this cancer <3  
> love, CuckMaster3000


	3. Plan 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a fun time for Buck basically. Uh, once again, I added some more of 'Ouch drugs kinda bad and I still need to recover from that shit'. Warnings shall be in le notes!  
> Are you proud? I added another chapter and this one may have errors cause I'm high posting it. Lockdown kinda crazy though.  
> Sorry it took so long, although I am well known for ditching things I start :)  
> Lol, love all 47 of the poor fuckers who have read even just 2 chapters, like this is cursed and I expected about 2 people to read it tbf. It was more a 'Imma write this, lose interest in the fandom, then get interested into the fandom again and read this for a bit of a laugh yaknow?' 
> 
> yeah aight, knock yourselves out idc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who have somehow made it to THIS chapter without knowing what's happening, it's cursed and here are the warnings  
> \- Buck is not happy at all, quite a bit of light manipulation  
> \- There is violence  
> \- Lots of embarrassment, like fr tho  
> \- Buck get's spanked, not fun  
> \- Buck's no no square is touched, but nothing too spicy  
> \- You'll probably wanna bleach your eyes after seeing this, but I'm weird so I'll write it and post it anyway  
> \- More DRUGS

Plan 3 - Clean

Buck awoke to a hand stroking through his hair, his body flinching in response but he wasn’t able to back away any further. Sleep still clouded his mind causing him to hum a weak squeak of distress as a hand trailed down his back to softly stroke over his raw hands. The touch against his wrists forced another whimper and an attempt to shake his head away from the hand petting his hair. Bed’s voice broke silence by shushing him with an oddly soothing voice, the cold metal around Buck’s wrists becoming slack and falling to the floor with a loud, metallic noise.

Buck thought, with his free hands, he could try to push Bed and run as far as he could; but then his hazy mind reminded him of the cuffs around his ankles and destroyed his hopes. Bed broke Buck’s thoughts as he mumbled words to him, their meaning flying over the brunet’s head as he was too busy trying to move his arms and push against the blond. Bed tutted as he hoisted the weak brunet up, making sure to be somewhat gentle as he dragged him over to a chair he must have pulled into the room. 

It was all surreal to Buck, his thoughts struggling to process as he finally managed to wake up and shake off the lingering effects of the drugs. So whilst Bed was busy wrapping a zip tie around one of Buck’s wrists to strap him to the armrest of the chair, Buck was finally able to realise something. First the smell, it wasn’t a nice smell but Buck couldn’t put his finger on it and soon Bed was grabbing his other arm and forcing it to the other armrest. Whilst his other wrist was being zip tied, the brunet then felt it, he felt uncomfortable but he still couldn’t seem to process why.

Bed must have seen the confusion on his face because soon the blond took hold of Buck’s tear stained cheek and looked into his eyes, giving him a small grin before speaking, “You look confused Binky, what’s wrong?” Buck stuttered out a quiet ‘what’ causing Bed to stand back slightly and reply, “Buck, baby, I’m taking you to get you all cleaned up. I left you too long,” It was finally then, finally at that moment did Buck understand clearly. He’d wet himself during his sleep. Like some child. It was humiliating.

Buck’s cheeks burned red. All Bed did in response was coo and stroke through his hair, adding to the messiness of brunet’s locks. Looking up with his teary eyes, Buck watched as Bed manoeuvred to behind his chair, taking a grip of the back and pushing the chair forward through the door. Of course, by this point, Buck realised the chair was an office chair, one with wheels so it was easier to drag him around. As the blonde pushed him out of the cell he was trapped in, he was brought into a brighter, larger room and unlike the cell, this room had furniture.

There was a door opposite the room he was in, it probably led outside and to the left of Buck, he could see the extent of this new accommodation, there was a sofa placed across the room with a table in front of it. What scared Buck the most was the far, left corner, it had a soft looking carpet but another chain looped into the wall above it; to the side was a set of draws, with a few cuffs strewn about atop it. “Don’t worry Binky, that’s your new home for after your bath,” the brunet flinched at Bed’s words, averting his gaze as his captor turned the chair and pushed him in the direction of another doorway; it was most likely the bathroom.

The chair’s movement came to a stop just in front of the doorway, Bed moving in front of it to unlock it and push it open before turning and reaching for the chair and dragging it inside. It was here when Buck realised what was truly happening, his friend had kidnapped him, locked him in some cell and is now going to clean him. “Tanner let me go,” Buck’s voice was dry, but his slurred words sounded as demanding as they could get. A deep sigh followed in response, the blond ignoring Buck’s words as he flicked the light switch on, revealing a relatively clean bathroom. Buck’s new form of transport was dragged and stopped in the middle of the bathroom, Bed stopping behind the brunet to stroke through his hair once more. 

The strange assault didn’t stop there, Bed’s hands moved from petting his hair to stroking down to his shoulders which elicited a shudder through Buck’s sensitive form. “Binky, you’re in no condition to leave,” Humiliation hit the brunet soon after Bed’s comment which was followed by a small scoff. “Look at yourself, Buck. My Binky has bags under his eyes,” Bed manoeuvred the chair so Buck was facing him before trailing his knuckles over the brunet’s weary eyes. In disgust, Buck twisted his neck to the side, squeezing his eyes closed as he clenched his teeth in an enraged frown. “And look, your shirt is all dirty and we’re forgetting the most important part,” Buck was expecting this. Bed could be so cruel, cunning and smart all at once, so it was no surprise when he brought up the most recent and embarrassing attribute to Buck’s state. “You’re only in your boxers, and by the look of it, it seems you struggle with behaving like an adult,” Both streamers knew it was bullshit, but Bed didn’t care, he was delusional and craved the brunet’s breakdown. “So I feel it’s better to not let you go. I feel it’s smart to clean you all up, get you into some cleaner clothes,” A small pause, “and maybe potty train you,”

Unable to stand the cruelty of Bed’s comment and cheeky laughter afterwards, Buck opened his red eyes and lunged his head at his captor’s hand trailing over his cheek. Teeth met skin. A growl hummed through Buck as he bit down hard on the flesh between Bed’s thumb and forefinger. Somehow, the blond’s reaction was only a stifled yell as his other hand reacted quickly in response. Buck thought he had it in the bag, proud his teeth were deep enough that if he was pulled away it would cause serious damage. But he didn’t expect Bed’s instant reaction. His free hand didn’t go for Buck’s hair to pull him off, no, Bed’s hand curled into a fist and punched hard into the brunet’s throat. 

Choking, Buck failed at ripping the skin, his mouth sputtering out the blood he had managed to draw from his attempts as he recoiled from the hard assault. Finally, Bed hissed as he moved his hand to his own mouth, sucking on the wound before moving to the sink and running it under the tap. “You misbehaving little shit,” Now the blond sounded angry, but when he wrapped some tissue around his bleeding wound and turned to look at his red faced prisoner, his face was cool as ice. “I saw how smug you looked, how do you feel now?” Bed’s voice sounded cruel and evil, maybe the first time he acted like a real psychopath verbally towards the brunet. Buck didn’t want to apologise and Bed could see it clear as day, the blond’s brows furrowed, “I can’t have my Binky thinking he can act however he wants. I’m going to have to punish you now and of course you had to make it as inconvenient as you could: right before you're going to have your bath. Sometimes I really wish you’d be less selfish, but I’ll teach you,”

Buck couldn’t stand it anymore, his voice felt horrible but he used it nevertheless, “You’re psychotic, delusional, I’ll never love you,” But, to Buck’s annoyance, Bed only scoffed and moved to the brunet, “You’re only making this worse for yourself, and I’ll treat you much better when you learn to obey me,” Bed grabbed a pair of scissors that must have been lurking in his back pocket and dragged the cool metal through one of the zipties securing the brunet’s wrists. Before Bed cut the plastic off, Buck sneered and followed it with his raspy voice, “Obeying isn’t loving,” The blond paused his actions, the scissors teasing the plastic as Buck watched his captor with an attempt of strength, desperately keeping his fear away. A sudden noise, a hiss followed by a clap of skin, Buck’s ears registered it before his cheek did. But soon, a throbbing pain and heat painted Buck’s cheek from the harsh slap Bed gave him. Finally, that broke Buck’s confidence, he sobbed dryly and looked down in shame, his head still turned to the side from the slap.

“When you behave, things like that will stop happening, do you understand,” his voice was cold and filled with authority, Buck struggled to respond, desperate to hide away and never return. “I said” Bed sounded angry, his voice sounding clenched, “Do you understand?” Finally Buck managed to respond, a shameful noise to his ears, “Yes,”

A snap and the zip tie was uncut, and of course, despite all that transpired, Buck retaliated. His newly freed hand shot out to try to grab the scissors from Bed, but the blond was fast and expected the brunet to act out. Buck let out a shrill scream as he watched Bed grab his hand, his fist crushing his fingers before he dropped the scissors and moved to press the brunet’s wrist down to the armrest with his other hand. Then, the worst part began, Bed bent Buck’s hand back from his crushing grip over his fingers. “Do you never learn?” Buck could only respond with a horrid yell as Bed pushed his hand further backwards toward his wrist. “Should I break it, teach you manners and make sure you learn your lesson for once?” Buck screamed with his hoarse throat, managing a ‘no’ and a ‘please’ in between. 

Just like that, Bed let go. “Keep your hand there, do not move it or not only will I break your wrist, I’ll snap each finger beforehand,” With a horrified look at what used to be his friend, Buck nodded, his lip quivering as he gripped the armrest with tense fingers. The blond seemed pleased, grinning at the terrified captive before bending down to grab his scissors once again. “Now, I’m gonna cut open the other zip tie, when I do, I want you to behave. I believe I’ve proven many times I have more power than you in this,” Buck nodded and whimpered out a ‘yes’, not even sure if he was supposed to reply to Bed’s comment.

Once again, the blond seemed pleased, his arm reaching for the back of the arm rest to turn it so it was facing the bathtub. Bed had moved to the side and moved his scissors beneath the zip tie, his eyes navigating to Buck’s gaze to give him a dead stare that clearly said ‘if you do anything you shouldn’t do, I’m going to make you crippled’. Buck swallowed down his fear as the same click was heard, his body struggling to keep from shivering at how terrified he was.

Bed stood up straight and evaluated Buck’s quivering body before his expression changed drastically, his eyes bright and his voice less cold, “Take your shirt off now, Binky. You can finally have your bath,” Knowing it was a terrible decision to say no or resist, Buck felt his lip quiver, his eyes squint and his tears build up until they blurred his vision as he moved slowly and shamefully to take a grip of the end of his shirt. As tears fell and trailed over his cheeks, Buck cringed as he saw his wet crotch, closing his eyes as he brought the shirt upwards and over his head. Managing a few sobs, the brunet had finally finished removing his shirt, holding it in a ball in his shaking hands. 

Bed cooed and ran a thumb over his cheek, wiping away one of the many tears trailing down Buck’s cheeks as his other hand gently took hold of the shirt and moved it onto a basket beside the bathtub. Removing his hand from the brunet’s cheek, Bed dragged his hand upwards to pet through his hair, whilst he moved his head down to place a small kiss against Buck’s cheek. In response, Buck resisted the urge to retaliate, but he did whimper and turn his head away, squeezing his eyes closed. Somehow, the hand in his hair seemed soothing, the petting seemed to actually calm Buck’s nerves, letting his tears lessen and his body relax ever so slightly.

But Bed wasn’t fond of letting Buck get away with biting him, he did promise the brunet he would be punished and so, like the flick of a switch, the calm moment was interrupted by Bed’s hand taking a harsh, painful grip of Buck’s hair. Voice yelping out a confused noise, Buck was dragged forward by his captor. The blond pulled him from the chair and swung him over the bathtub’s side, the impact hitting the poor brunet hard on his abdomen. “Stay there, Binky,” But ‘binky’ simply couldn't, the fright sparked adrenaline and his fight or flight kicked in and Buck was desperate for the flight to work. But his yelps and flailing earned him a harsh shove of his hair so his head was banged against the bottom of the tub. 

Somehow, that seemed to calm Buck’s nerves or perhaps it just made him dreary. Either way, Buck seemed pliant, and that made Bed happy. Happy enough to unlock the restraints that were chafing the brunet’s ankles, how this was punishment, Buck could not tell. Except soon he created a startled yelp as he felt Bed pulling his boxers down and just before the brunet chose to fight back, Bed’s cold voice returned, “Remember what I said about misbehaving, Binky,” Just like that, Buck fell limp.

The blond pulled his boxers off completely, with the help of Buck listening when he would ask him to move his legs to make it easier for them both. Honestly, Buck thought that was it, the humiliation of being undressed while being bent over the bathtub’s frame with his ass pointed up. But then the noise happened, the noise of a belt being unbuckled, the noise of a belt being dragged through the loops of a pair of trousers. This couldn’t possibly be happening. “No, no, no, no please Tanner, I’m sorry,” To add to the awful whimpering, Buck managed to crack his voice too. “You can’t expect to get away with everything and if I don’t do this now, you’ll never learn, Andrew,” When Bed used his name, it hit Buck like a hundred bricks, crushing any hope he could have. Listening, the brunet heard the noise of leather and buckle being folded and being pressed against a hand. Bed’s hand. His friend’s hand.

The first hit was horrific, Buck thought he could withstand it but Bed was relentless even with his first swing. “Count,” Knowing exactly what his captor meant, Buck sobbed out a ‘one’. Where the belt had hit seemed like it had some phantom over it, replaying the hit over and over, it throbbed and burned and Buck couldn’t help but sob once more. When the next hit came, Buck struggled to say ‘two’ through his whimpered crying, the pain being where his ass met his thigh, like a million needles pressing into his nerves with relentless force. The third came like a hurricane, the hissing of the air causing panic to flush through the brunet making his body even more sensitive. His cries had turned to hiccups and it was incredibly hard to choke out a ‘three’. Buck couldn’t restrain himself much longer, his hands stretching and clawing pointlessly on the bathtub whilst his legs kicked slightly against the ground. “Two more to go,” 

‘Four’ evolved into a weak cry when the hit came, a harsh and painful welt right in the middle of it all, and when the last came, it seemed to triple the pain of all the other four strikes in an instant. “Five,” Buck was weaker than ever now, his arms ached, his hand throbbed from Bed’s previous assault and the sweaty parts of his body were starting to chafe and hurt as well. A hand stroked over his back before Bed pulled back and asked in his softer voice, “Do you need help getting in the tub?” Buck didn’t want to say yes, but when he tried to move his legs and push his upper body up, it didn’t seem to work. So in the end he had to meekly whine a ‘yes please’.

Bed gave a small hum and took a gentle hold of Buck’s chest and lifted him upwards, letting his captive brunet lean on him whilst he guided said brunet’s legs into the tub. Although Buck was beyond tired, when he noticed the strange handles on each side of the bath and Bed turning around to grab the zip ties, Buck knew what was going to happen. And Buck managed it with compliance, too afraid of the consequences and too tired even if he wanted to retaliate. A hand stroked through Buck’s hair before grabbing his wrist and tying it against the handle and then repeated the action with his other hand. Watching with tired, teary eyes, the brunet watched as Bed moved to plug the drain and switched the tap on, testing to see what temperature would suit Buck. Surprisingly, Bed had managed it spot on, as the water flushed past his legs it seemed like a miracle and Buck felt his body ease as the water flooded in.

Bed grinned at the content but weak gaze on Buck’s face until he decided to leave the room for a moment. Buck leant his neck to try to see what his blond friend was doing, but the door was behind him and it hurt too much to look, so Buck did all he could: relish in the warmth of the water filling the tub. Returning after a minute or so, Bed had a large pint glass filled with water and a small shot glass that seemed to have a few pills in them. Despite his eyes feeling as though a bag of rocks was hanging from them, Buck gave an embarrassed gaze to the blond, curving his legs to hide his crotch from the unwelcome eyes. But Bed stared nevertheless. Bed stared until the water seemed high enough to switch off the tap, turning to look at his dishevelled captive.

“I’ve got you water and a few drugs to help you recover along with one that will satiate your hunger and help you not be sick when I feed you,” Was Bed crazy? He drugged Buck and now he wanted him to take more… And then feed him? Buck whimpered and shook his head, cringing at how painful his thighs felt when he moved them, let alone his ass. “Tanner, please,” Whining made Buck feel even more ashamed with himself, but he really didn’t trust Bed, “Andrew, these will help you, listen to me,” Then, just like that, Buck gave in. Which only caused more self hatred. Especially when Bed smiled at the brunet’s weakness and said, “Good boy,” before moving over with both glasses and kneeling beside the bath.

The blond moved the shot glass to Buck’s lips and watched the frightened binky as he poured them into his mouth before reaching for the pint glass. Scoffing- or maybe giggling- Bed then pressed the glass of water to Buck’s lips and watched the brunet gulp down the drugs and all of the water that was there. It seemed cold, which felt like heaven to his throat as he drank the whole pint glass. Licking his lips when the glass was pulled away, Buck’s moment of happiness soon deflated when he saw the sponge in Bed’s hand. Now it was time to be cleaned by his old friend.

When the sponge was dipped in the water, Buck flinched, watching it move and softly drag along his cheeks. Bed wiped at his eyes, clearing the stains from Buck’s cheeks and freeing his eyes from the horrible feeling of the dry tears. The sponge was then dragged over his back, his shoulders and then to his chest. For some reason Bed went slower here, and Buck figured out why as he felt the soft sponge circle his nipple and press harder around it. The action was repeated on the other side and all Buck could do was whimper and look away. Then the sponge delved deeper, toying with his abdomen below the water and then pressing deep down to his crotch, cleansing each crevice Bed’s damned sponge could reach.

It was like a horror movie, Bed’s unreadable face watching with intensity as he slowly dragged around the shaft of Buck’s flaccid cock. Buck was happy he was too tired and could escape from this reality until the weakness led all of his blood straight to where he was trying to forget. This cannot be happening. Somehow the sponge was forgotten, a soft palm trailing up and down in an intense manner to spark the nerves that disobeyed what Buck wanted. But when Buck’s cock grew firmer, Bed released the touch when the brunet became half hard. This was absolute torture, Buck was beyond humiliated now and Bed knew exactly how to toy with him. “Should we wash your hair, Binky?” 

That evil bastard. Pretending like it never happened, like he didn’t just tease Buck in the most humiliating way. But it did make Buck think, distract him from his problem down below. He probably did need a hair wash, and he probably didn’t have a say in the matter anyway, so of course in a few moments after nodding, Bed had brought the showerhead down to wash through his messy locks. It lasted a few moments before Bed left the shower head aside and massaged shampoo into his hair. Then, the shower spray returned and finished this shameful experience. At Least the water made his backside numb, but that also seemed to change when Bed unplugged the bath, letting the water speedily empty out.

During the water running out, Bed used his scissors to cut through the zipties, but still managed to keep the warning look within his eyes before the blond moved away. When the water was near to none, the blonde held a towel up, “Stand up, Binky, I’ll sort you out and make you warm again, how’s that sound?” Honestly, it sounded nice out of context, and even in context Buck was cold, weak and tired. So the brunet grabbed onto the sides of the tub and pushed himself, as best he could, upwards. Bed seemed almost ecstatic when his friend slipped and fell right into his open arms, wrapping the warm towel around the brunet’s drained frame.

Despite being in such a vulnerable position, Buck’s body decided to shut down, the brunet whimpering lightly as he collapsed in his captor’s arms, feeling nothing but aching limbs. Being so feeble, the Brunet was easily cradled into the blond’s hold, falling near to unconscious when he was carefully placed against the chair and dragged into the room. Eyes struggling to keep open, Buck sighed a whimpered squeak as he was dragged to a bed he managed to miss seeing when he was dragged to the bathroom. Infact, there was quite a lot of furniture he’d missed, but his eyes couldn’t focus on that, all he could focus on was how Bed had grabbed another towel to rub against his hair and somewhat dry his messy locks, and of course, hear him cooing at how sleepy he looked.

Buck was then dried by Bed as best the blond could manage due to how unable Buck was to respond. Either way, the brunet felt his body being lifted from the chair and pressed against the edge of the bed so he could lay down. By that point Buck was practically sleeping, uncaring of his nudity and the danger that was drying him, but before he was dragged down into his nightmares, he could hear Bed cheerily say one last sentence, “Now I’ve got you all clean, I’ll dress you into some comfy clothes and when you wake up, I might manage to feed you before you go all sleepy on me again,”

That voice was sadly the last thing Buck heard before he slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You read it?  
> Like all of it?  
> Nice one dude  
> Didn't know you had it in you
> 
> That's a nice cock bro


	4. Plan 4 - Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck gets fed.  
> Not in a normal way.  
> Nah it's not even 1% normal.  
> I am going straight to hell.  
> But for real, it only gets more cursed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings I guess:  
> Non consensual feeding  
> Bed is not nice  
> Non consensual kissing  
> Then the icing on the cake: Non consensual touching :)
> 
> (oh yeah, once again, British, so spellings may be different <3)

Why was waking up so painful? Was it the drugs and weakness that plagued his routine, or was it the constant reminder that he couldn’t escape, that he’d wake up to a nightmare every morning? Either way his captor didn’t care.

It took some time to gain courage to open his eyes, the dim light of the room startling the brunet at first before he grew used to it. He blinked away the sleep that still lingered along his eyelids and started to figure out where he was and what position he was in since it seemed to be a recurring practise for him to be in a completely new place each time he woke up. From what Buck could tell, he was strapped to a chair once more, the same chair he was on before as a matter of fact. Due to the wheels on the bottom, Buck’s legs were free, but as he moved his aching body to peer down at his legs, he realised they were bare. Thankfully, however, there was a soft pyjama top on him, but Bed had to make it difficult by having it as a button up one; so of course, the buttons were not done up. 

“I couldn’t decide on how I wanted you,” The voice was dead but cheerful at the same time, like some frozen, cold imitation of love. It made Buck’s skin crawl and his head snap up and finally register his surroundings. He was facing the wall, with a table in front of him, but the traumatising voice from his old friend had come from behind him. Before Buck could turn his head, he had heard a few footsteps before warm hands petted through his hair, keeping his head facing the wall. “I needed to feed you, so I put you in the same chair,” A pause, the brunet couldn’t tell if the blond was expecting a response, but he soon continued, “I see you noticed your legs are free,”

The pause this time was longer, Buck could hear a faint noise after Bed had pulled a hand away from petting his hair. “But if you have any ideas of using my kindness to try anything naughty,” The hand returned, but this time it was with an average sized knife, it definitely was not a kitchen knife, though, and it definitely was sharp. Bed pressed the flat side of the knife against Buck’s inner thigh, sending the poor brunet into frozen shock as he tried desperately not to move. “I won’t tolerate it,”

Hopes of escaping were slowly leaving Buck’s mind and so he managed a panicked nod, watching with fear as the blade travelled up and stopped right next to his crotch before it pulled away. “I promised you pyjamas, but I really loved seeing your body, Binky. So I thought I’d go halfway and leave you with some boxers and a pyjama top,” Buck couldn’t really complain, he got to keep some of his dignity, but he was pretty sure that it was about to be stolen.

Surprisingly, both hands had pulled back, leaving Buck to sit and stare at the wall in disbelief, shock and fear; three emotions that did not match what Bed had intended. Or at least to Buck’s knowledge since the blond had made it very clear he wished for Buck’s love.

Soon, Bed’s presence was back, his return being blatantly obvious by the noise of a chair dragging across the floor before it stopped to the right of Buck. Then, a plate was placed on the table. On the plate, there was carefully chopped up meat, it looked like steak which surprised the brunet since that was usually pretty expensive. Next to the meat, there was a small bowl filled with salad, it looked good, but to Buck, any form of food looked good. A bottle of water was placed next to the plate before Buck finally had the courage to look to his side.

Frightened, brown eyes watched the blond sit down on the chair, place a fork on the table before leaning his arm on it. Buck knew what was about to happen, but his desperation for independence beat his logical thoughts and forced him to dumbly whimper out, “My hands are tied,” Bed gave a grin resembling amusement with a hint of cruelty as he heard the words stumble from his captive’s lips. Playfully pouting in response, Bed moved his chair closer to Buck so he could easily graze his hand across the brunet’s cheek. 

“My hands are tied?” Bed echoed Buck’s words in a demeaning manner, finding embarrassing the red faced brunet hilarious. “Well I’m not untying them,” Bed’s hand moved to take grip of Buck’s chin with his thumb and forefinger when he tried to look away, forcing his brown eyes to meet with his own. “So you know what that means?” Buck did know what that meant. It didn’t make him hate it any less. One thing that confused the brunet was the look on Bed’s face, it was as though his old friend was thinking through ideas, his expressions changing as he went through each scenario.

All of a sudden, Bed had sprang from his chair, swivelling his body gracefully back around so he could curl his arms around Buck’s tense shoulders. The force of Bed’s weight leaning on the chair pushed it forward slightly, the blond noticing this and stopping before leaning his chin in the wild locks of Buck’s messy hair. “Why don’t we play a game?” Buck could feel his stomach clench at the thought of whatever game Bed had in mind, but it was also desperate for the food sitting on the plate. “No,” His answer was already chosen before his stomach could argue with his dignity and logic, even though a part of Buck knew deep down he didn’t have a choice.

A deep, exaggerated sigh came from the mouth that was leant atop his head, but it soon moved away, along with the arms that had held him, maybe he really did get away with saying ‘no’. However, Buck gave a startled yelp when a hand moved to take grip of the back of the chair before spinning it around at a fast pace, stopping it when it had done perhaps one and a half turns so the brunet was facing the blond. The motion made him feel ill, worsening his desperation for food and it was clear on his face as his chest keeled over and he made a small gagging noise.

“Let me rephrase that,” Bed’s voice sounded like silk, before he gave a nasty, cocky grin and spun the chair once more around, relishing in the cries Buck let out as he was spun.

“We are going to play a game, aren’t we Binky?” Although he was on the verge of agreeing and saying yes, the brunet must have taken too long to answer because soon, Bed had spun the chair once more.

“Oh how terrible it is to recover from being drugged whilst also being so hungry at the same time, you must be feeling so horrible, Binky,” Mockery. All that was evident in Bed’s voice there and then was mockery, but it worked, Buck’s voice making a small cry before he could respond. “Yes, yes, please. I’ll play your game, please,” Saying ‘please’ was definitely not what Buck had wanted to do- especially twice- but it seemed to ease the blond standing over him, the features over his face falling from evil to somewhat happy.

Bed slowly turned the chair around and pushed Buck back against the table. All the brunet could manage was a weak sigh, sounding more like a sob than anything. “I ask you a question, and if you answer correctly, I’ll feed you,” the blond’s voice seemed ecstatic at the idea, the brunet being less so and mostly struggling to work out what type of questions would be asked. Responding with a whimper and a small nod, the brunet waited for his first question.

“Who do you love most in this world?” Of course this would be the first question, why wouldn’t it be? He was desperate to say anything other than ‘you’. But it was pointless and Buck was starving, so his voice managed to meekly respond with, “You,”

The silence of his captor behind him was unsettling, but he soon heard a noise of joy before he turned his head and watched the blond sit back down on his chair. “Good boy,” Buck clenched his jaw, feeling tears build up in his eyes as he realised what he was being brought down to, and it was by his closest friend. With blurred vision, the brunet watched Bed take the fork and press it into one of the cut up pieces of meat, bringing it up to Buck’s chapped lips. “Open wide,” Buck obeyed, defeatedly parting his lips and opening his mouth to let Bed feed him.

For a moment, it seemed like a victory, a tear that had been building up in his eye falling down past his cheek as he chewed the food he’d been fed. It was upsetting he had to call this a victory. Peering to his right, Buck could see Bed watching with an intensity that struck him with fear before he swallowed his food, cringing at how he saw Bed’s reaction to how his throat worked the meat down.

“Next question,” The voice broke the tense silence, Bed’s features drastically changing to excitement as he followed up his outburst with, “How long will you love me for?” It was here that Buck wanted to scream, or growl out something similar to ‘until I escape and your psychotic ass is put in jail’, but he knew the extent of Bed’s violence and how far the blond would go. So he simply replied with an equally defeated, whimpered noise before saying, “Forever,”

Another tear broke loose as Bed gave a cheerful smile, using the fork to press into the salad and then into the meat, making some sort of combination of food. “You’re behaving so well, we should play games more often,” Buck just made another weak sob as he let another tear fall, opening his mouth to let the fork guide the food into his mouth. Another sob. Another tear. Another victory.

As he chewed and swallowed, Buck could sense that Bed was watching him again, enjoying every part of torture Buck was going through. Bed’s expression changed frequently, as if he were thinking over his next question, finally grinning and asking, “What happens when you’re naughty?” Now this was a shot in the dark, Buck had absolutely no clue how far the blond would go punishment wise. So the brunet tried to stick with a more simpler response, his voice cracking as he furrowed his brows, “You’ll punish me,” Bed gave a twisted grin at Buck’s response, loving how the brunet seemed unsure and terrified. 

“You’re doing so well,” A few more tears trailed over his cheeks, cringing at how he felt them dry and stain his skin. He kept his mind focused on the fork which was being pushed past his lips into his mouth, letting the brunet forget about the horror for just one moment as he swallowed down another victory.

“So then, what happens when you’re good?” Bed was growing more pleased with Buck’s compliance, his voice revealing it when he spoke. Answering this wasn’t as easy, but it didn’t cease the tears, the shame or the cracks and sobs in his voice when Buck spoke, “You’ll be happy, and- and reward me?” Cooing at the terrified, questioning tone, Bed gave a small pause before excitingly nodding and responding with a, “Yes, good boy,”

Growing more comfortable with answering the questions, Buck managed to prevent himself from evolving his tears into retched sobs, holding himself back and letting Bed feed him once again. As Buck chewed, he looked at the plate and then to Bed, who seemed to have a content look over his face. When Buck had swallowed down the food, Bed still had the same look, his eyes slowly drifting up to meet Buck’s after a moment or two. The brunet had a feeling this time round it would be different, that he was growing used to this challenge, that Bed was growing bored with this specific game.

But Bed’s voice interrupted his thoughts and somewhat surprised him, “Ok, last thing before I’ll feed you, tell me who you love the most and be specific,” Now this voice was cold, it seemed Buck didn’t answer the first question to Bed’s standard. Knowing what he had to say, but struggling with finding the right way to say it, Buck gave a shaky sob as tears fell down his cheeks. “Three,” The blond’s voice broke the silence, “Two,” It was now or never, “One-”

“I love you the most, Bed,”

Silence was how Bed responded, well at least for a few seconds; maybe he did it on purpose, to terrify him, toy with him, make him grow used to the fear and learn to obey. Risking a look to his right, Buck saw his captor give a small smile, silence still plaguing the air until the blond used the fork to continue feeding him. Buck couldn’t have felt more relieved than he did then, a flush settling over his cheeks as he let Bed push the fork into his mouth once again. 

When Bed moved the fork back down to the plate, the brunet was sure the game was over, waiting patiently as he watched his ‘friend’ take the food onto the fork and then bring it up to Buck’s mouth. Except Bed just kept it there, he didn’t move it against Buck’s lips like he did previously. Panic settled in Buck’s mind, his head turning slightly to look at the blond with a worrisome expression. “Go on, eat it,” Bed’s voice was teasing, filled with some strange imitation of joy; Maybe it was joy, Buck simply couldn’t tell the difference. The flush on his cheeks grew when he heard those words, assuming Bed wanted him to reach for the food as though he were a dog. But Buck tried to play dumb- or perhaps simply have hope Bed would take pity- “But,” The brunet paused, a desperate expression gracing his features, “I,” Another pause, his voice cracking, “I can’t you’re too far away,” 

Bed gave a light grin before pushing his bottom lip out into a fake frown, “Yes you can, I’m tired of doing all the work,” Buck’s hopes were crushed, his head tilting back to the fork a few centimetres ahead, “My arm is getting tired, Binky,” Chewing his cheek and evaluating the cost of disobedience, the brunet finally gave in and leaned his head forward, his mouth opening as he followed the fork to feed himself in the most humiliating way Bed could’ve come up with. Despite his pride being crushed, Buck managed to give the blond a dirty look as he chewed and swallowed what was left of his food. Thankfully, Bed didn’t notice, his eyes focused on collecting the last of his meal onto the fork.

The action was repeated, the fork being held a few inches away this time. Buck’s brows knitted together as he tried to hold back more tears, his nails clawing at the edges of the chair he was strapped to. But his resistance was all for naught, his brain finally convincing his body to give in and lean his head forward to take the last of his meal into his mouth. Of course, the blond had to coo at Buck’s compliance, putting the fork down and gazing upon his new pet chewing the food he’d fed him.

Swallowing down his food and his hatred, Buck looked to his old friend, tears building as he looked to that face he used to trust, love and consider as family. His thoughts were interrupted, the evident pain on his face forgotten or ignored by Bed as he gave a smile and spoke, “What do you say?” The brunet gave a look of confusion, blinking away the tears that had gathered as he tilted his head and tapped his foot against the floor. “I just fed you, Binky,” Bed paused to place his hand over Buck’s bound one, “What do you say when someone does something nice for you?”

Clenching his teeth and looking away, Buck wanted to scream and kick his legs. But he was quickly stopped by Bed’s sudden grip harshly taking hold of his chin, something the blond had continuously been doing every time Buck tried to show disobedience. With his head forced to look back at Bed, a painful grip over his cheeks, Buck managed to muffle out a pathetic ‘thankyou’ which was distorted into a childish voice from how his cheeks were being held. Yet again, Bed cooed at the brunet’s unwilling compliance, completely ignoring how clear it was that Buck despised it.

The hold on his mouth lessened, Bed’s eyes scanning Buck’s features and trying to work out his emotions as though they were a difficult puzzle. Bed’s eyes trailed over the brunet’s lips before he pulled back and tilted his head, deep in thought. Buck was on the verge of saying something when the blond had let go of his mouth, interrupting Buck’s own thoughts as he watched his old friend stand abruptly, gripping the edge of the chair Buck was strapped to and pulling it away from the table. Confusion engulfed the captive brunet, his heart rate increasing as he watched Bed’s predatory look follow him.

“I’m hungry now, let me have a taste,” All of his attempts at keeping his desperation to panic and scream were crushed, blood quickly draining from his face as he couldn’t help but watch the blond stalk towards him. First, all of his panicking went straight to his legs, attempting to kick Bed or push his chair as far away as he could. But the blond had already taken a strong grip on the chair’s arm rests, his hands digging into Buck’s arms as the blond kicked against Buck’s shin and glided his body to sit on Buck’s lap.

Screaming, the brunet tried to ignore the pain in his shin, still attempting to move his legs and push the cruel blond off of him. Thinking fast, Buck tried to headbutt Bed, but Bed was several steps ahead of him, his hand taking a harsh grip on Buck’s hair and pulling it as far back as he could go, exposing Buck’s neck. From the sudden aggression, his screaming had faltered and turned to a cracked whimper; when he tried to continue his screaming, Bed had already put a hand over his mouth.

“Stop screaming,” Bed’s voice was cold and dark, his knees shuffling to get comfortable on Buck’s lap. Buck shook his head and made to bite the hand over his mouth, succeeding only slightly and barely making a dent. The brunet thought he’d have a chance to scream slurs at Bed when he pulled his hand back, but Buck was quickly turned down that opportunity when Bed gave an incredibly harsh slap to his face. A throbbing feeling in his lip led Buck to quickly feel blood slipping from his mouth, Bed’s hand returned, wiping the blood before taking hold of the brunet’s chin once more.

“Will you stop screaming now,” Bed’s grip in his hair tightened, forcing him to wince and whimper out in pain, “or will I have to teach you another lesson,” All he could do now was sob, cease his attempts at escape and nod in compliance. But Bed didn’t seem sufficed, squeezing his grip on the brunet’s cheeks until Buck finally coughed out broken words, “I’ll stop screaming,” 

Through all of the sudden panic, Buck forgot why he was panicking, his brain catching up when he heard Bed speak once more, his lips moving to whisper in Buck’s ear. “Will you let me have a taste now?” The hand that was once on his chin was now holding onto his arm, but the hand in his hair was still present. Buck had no other choice, he wasn’t prepared to find out what Bed had planned as punishment for him just yet. So the brunet simply nodded and forced out a resentful ‘yes’ feeling nothing but hatred for himself and for Bed.

When Bed had pulled back, he seemed to have a terrifying smile over his features, his eyes gleaming with joy as he moved to press his lips up against Buck’s mildly parted ones. It took a moment for Buck to comprehend what he was being forced to do, his lips not so much as willingly opening but more so being forced open. Feeling his old friend’s tongue press into his mouth almost made Buck gag, but he withstood the feeling and closed his eyes, trying to imagine himself out of his position.

The harsh grip in his hair subsided slightly but still pulled Buck’s head back; the brunet could feel his captor’s legs move to push himself up on his knees to deepen this twisted version of a kiss. Tears built up in Buck’s eyes as he felt the blond grind against him, the brunet couldn’t tell if it was on purpose or simply just an accident. But when he felt Bed pull back from his mouth, he could see exactly what Bed was feeling from the hazy look in his eyes.

Buck thought that was it, expecting Bed to pull away and leave him alone as he had done previously, but the blond gave him a cruel grin before muttering out a ‘it tastes delicious, I want to taste it again’. As some form of frightened reflex, Buck tried to twist his head away, but Bed’s grip was still in his hair, so he just had to accept the mouth pressing against his once more. Considering biting the blond, Buck decided against it, knowing he’d end up learning the extent of Bed’s wrath. The kiss this time was more passionate, and when the grip in his hair tightened and pulled Buck’s head further back against the chair, Buck knew Bed wanted him to return the kiss.

Whilst Buck was considering his options, his eyes squeezing shut as he felt the blond pull back for a moment to press back once more, he choked a muffled yelp as he felt Bed’s other hand move from the grip on his arm to his boxers.Yelping a ‘no’ muffled by Bed’s mouth, Buck tried to pull away from the kiss, whining against Bed’s lips when he realised the blond’s grip in his hair wouldn’t let him escape. The hand grazed over his crotch through his boxers but it wasn’t as graceful as everything else Bed was managing to do. Either way, the hand was trying to do its job, which it very nearly succeeded in had Buck not been putting all of his effort into avoiding getting a hard on.

When his captor pulled back from the kiss momentarily, Buck thought it was over, considering he managed to reject the touching going on between his legs. But Bed simply gave a hungry glare and muttered, “Delicious,” before his lips pressed back against Buck’s, this time forcing his mouth open and increasing the pressure between his legs. Buck would not get hard from this, he couldn’t. Yet, Bed surpassed what Buck considered evil when his hand moved to the waistband of his boxers and dived clumsily inside. Of course, Buck tried to yell out a ‘no’ but it was simply drowned by Bed’s hungry kiss, his hand palming his sensitive cock in rhythm with the kissing.

When he felt his cock twitch at Bed’s touch, Buck knew he’d lost, tears building up in his weary eyes whilst the blond stroked him until he was fully erect. Bed pulled away from Buck’s lips, giving the brunet a predatory grin as he stopped his stroking and simply took a firm hold over his friend’s cock. “You look so sad, why is that Binky?” The blond’s voice was laced with hidden joy and lust, the hand in Buck’s hair pulling away to wipe at the brunet’s flushed, tear stained cheek.

Fighting wasn’t worth it, not now at least, so Buck could only manage a quiet sob as a response as he leant his head into Bed’s palm. Closing his eyes, Buck simply tried to relish in the warmth of the hand resting on his cheek, supporting his tired head. Thankfully, Bed must’ve thought he’d put his friend through enough torture for the day, pulling both hands away from Buck as he slid from the chair. Curiosity tried to force Buck to see where Bed had gone, but he was too tired to try and simply kept his head leant against the back of the chair with his eyes closed.

But soon, the blond’s presence was back, the noise of a bottle cap being unscrewed and then the tip of said bottle being pressed against his lips. Once more, the brunet felt the same thirst as he had the previous times he’d been given water, his head leaning to take as much water as he could into his mouth. Halfway through the drink, Bed had pulled the bottle away, the only response Buck provided being a small whimper before pills were shoved past his lips. Too tired to argue and too thirsty to care, Buck accepted the water and the pills before swallowing both down until the bottle was empty.

Then just like that, Buck put two and two together as he realised the pills must have been something to help him sleep, his breathing slowing and his eyes unable to open. “‘Night Buck, sweet dreams,” Bed’s voice soothed the brunet to sleep, his head resting back against the chair as he was lulled into the abyss of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well done, you read it, the fourth chapter. Like. The fourth chapter. I'm not gonna lie, I thought I'd forget this after posting chapter one.  
> I can't tell if I'm proud or not.

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't very Kanye of him.
> 
> eat ass smoke grass B)


End file.
